


Humility.

by valerian_valentine



Series: February Prompts. [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valerian_valentine/pseuds/valerian_valentine
Summary: Hal always though humility was bullshit but would never brag ever again if it meant making his boyfriend happy.
Relationships: Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/Equius Zahhak
Series: February Prompts. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620586
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Humility.

Humility.  _ Be humble, be grateful.  _ Isn’t that what people always said? Don’t brag?

Humility sounded way too close to humiliation for Hal’s liking.

Why shouldn’t he brag? Why? He deserved to brag, he deserved to be happy. He fought tooth and nail to get where he was now, to finally have his own life. He deserved to brag about it.

Some people didn’t think he deserved to be so cocky, so high on his metaphorical horse but Hal didn't want to tell those fuckers his life story. Why should he? They should just deal with it and be happy with him, not try to bring him and his accomplishments down. He was a good guy too, he praised others for their successes and he tried his hardest not to one up people so.. Why? Why did people get so upset with him?

Hal assumed they were just jealous of his happiness, of his ability to get away from his own toxic mindsets.

But at moments like these, where his boyfriend was delicately cleaning his knuckles while they sat on the cold bathroom floor, he kinda wondered if all his progress was actually worth bragging about...

“I’m sorry.” He whispered quietly, watching Equius throw away the slightly bloody paper towel that was formerly clean before it came into contact with Hal’s hands. There wasn’t a lot of blood, just a few scrapes. If it was a lot, Equius would have fainted by now.

Equius sighed, very gently squeezing his hand in a reassuring way. He adored how careful he was with him. He loved being seen as delicate and breakable, something that he didn’t need to roughen up. No weakness, just.. Delicate.

“Hal, why did you fight them? You’re so.. Small, you should’ve known this would have happened.” He whispered, looking at Hal with tears in his eyes. Equius always cried when Hal got hurt. It was sweet but it hurt Hal more than any physical injury.

“I didn’t throw the first punch, I stopped doing that but… I guess I did provoke them but I wasn’t trying to! They were just so bi-” Hal stopped himself before he could cuss, knowing Equius always felt better when he didn’t. He took a deep breath, stabilizing himself before continuing. “They were rude for no reason. They got… Rude and upset whenever I showed off my accomplishments. This time, it was breaking my previous highest word count essay and they just.. Didn’t stop chittering to themselves, talking ‘bout how I needed to be humble or somethin’... It sucked! So I just… I… I kinda got back into my old mindset and I told them why they were chattering about me and I was too harsh and condescending, I will admit that and I pushed too many buttons or hit a sore spot so they told me to meet them after class for a fight so I did, hoping we could talk this out because I really didn’t want to fight but then they started throwing punches and I-I worked too hard for this life just to sit and take a beating again! I couldn’t just lay there and take it again so I.. fought back. I’m sorry but I had to, otherwise I’d be right back where I started.” He whispered, eyebrows furrowed. He was terrified of Equius leaving him. Hal worked too fucking hard to earn this life, he worked way too hard to get better but Equius leaving would undue all of those years like a loose string being tugged, sending the whole thing unraveling.. 

Equius sighed again, lightly pouring some rubbing alcohol on Hal’s cuts which stung like all hell but he didn’t show it, waiting for a reaction from him. He knew Equius was upset, he was rightfully upset! Hal did something really dumb, he deserved a cold shoulder but he needed to know what he was thinking.

“Hal, I am not going to leave you. I understand why you fought back. Next time, stay inside and call me if you can.” He whispered, leaning forward to place a gentle, soft kiss against the big scar along Hals forehead. “Hey, don’t be upset. This is your first incident in months, your therapist is going to be very proud of you for trying to resolve things peacefully and realizing your mistakes. You used to not be able to analyze why you fought back and why you provoked them, you’ve grown so much.”

“I’m trying..” Hal whispered, looking at his boyfriend with tear filled eyes, his heart feeling like it was being squeezed. He hated getting into fights, he knew it scared the shit out of Equius.

“I know and I see that. You’ve improved so much and this is just one slip up. Next time this happens, next time you hear people gossiping about you, you just call me and we can decide the best course of action  _ together. _ ”

Hal smiled and put his clean, bandaged up hand on his boyfriend's cheek, gently holding his face. He remembered the days where Equius was too shy to let Hal do things like this, too shy to even kiss him without becoming extremely flustered. Now, Hal could touch Equius without him having to take twenty minutes to calm down. It was the little things. He leaned forward and gently kissed him, smiling against his slightly chapped lips, already feeling a million times better. Equius kissed back with barely any force, like he was placing a kiss on the most delicate glass, like he would break if he breathed wrong.

The kiss lasted only a few seconds before Equius had to pull away, his face flushed and his hands shaking. “G-Goodness…” He muttered, wiping the sweat on his forehead away with a paper towel. Hyperhidrosis. Good thing he liked his men a lil salty.

“Hm? Something wrong? We usually last longer than that.” Hal commented, not really paying attention to his surroundings anymore, his attention fixated on Equius and Equius alone. He was also trying really hard not to laugh at his own unintentional sex joke.

“You are just… So beautiful and majestic.” Equius complimented him breathlessly, his face adorably flushed. “I was also just reminded of the last time we.. kissed after one of your fights.”

“Equius!” Hal grinned, fake chastising him. “Naughty! Thinking about those sinful things while I’m trying to have an innocent kiss after I was  _ assaulted! _ ” He exclaimed, hyperbole practically spewing out of his ass, he had so much.

Equius’s sputtered and he frowned, looking adorable as ever despite having a good foot on him and a couple hundred pounds. “You were the one who s- _ seduced _ me!” He accused, crossing his big, buff arms.

“Hey, I was just giving my boyfriend a lap dance to distract him from the fact I stole their wallet.” Hal admitted like that was an innocent excuse, holding his hands up innocently.

“ _ You what?!”  _ Equius questioned, sounding like a scandalized nun.

“Oh hey look, you got some lips on your face.” Hal changed the subject quickly, grinning as he kissed Equius, drowning the sounds of protest with more kissing, replacing them with sounds of embarrassment. He always wanted to record all of their kisses, all of their more 'scandalous’ moments, everything, all so he could show off to everyone, show everyone how amazing and wonderful his boyfriend was and how cute he sounded all the time.

Because humility was for pussies that didn't have amazing boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> okay maybe i do like hal and equius together..


End file.
